


Snowman

by Lithal



Series: Dorks in University [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Summary: Do you wanna build a snowman?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Dorks in University [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938034
Kudos: 29





	Snowman

_Third Year, High School_

“Hey Kenma?”

Kenma looked up from his English homework and frowned at Kuroo. “What?”

“There’s snow outside. Lots of it,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“And?” Kenma asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kuroo took a deep breath, and just as Kenma realized what was going to happen, began to tunelessly sing, “Do you wanna build a snowma-a-a-an?”

Kenma grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kuroo. “No.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Kuroo said, pouting.

Kenma rolled his eyes. “No. And stop pouting. You look like a perv.”

Kuroo sighed and thankfully went back to his work, leaving Kenma in peace.

_First Year, University_

“Your first winter as a university student.”

“Mm,” Kenma mumbled, not looking up from his game.

“Your first _snow_ as a university student.”

Silence.

“Kenmaaaa.”

Kenma hit pause and looked up. “What do you want, Kuro?”

Kuroo took a deep breath. “Do you wanna build a sn—”

Kenma had thrown a pillow at his face.

_Second Year, University_

Kenma was peacefully sitting in bed with Kuroo, enjoying his game, when someone knocked very loudly on the door.

“Kenma! Kuroo-san! There’s so much snow outside. They’ve declared a snow day tomorrow. Woooo!”

“Ryouta, you’re too loud,” Kenma muttered.

Kuroo snapped his book shut. Kenma could _feel_ the look on his face. He sighed.

“No. You go. I’m staying here.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet.”

“You don’t have to. I know you too well.”

_Third Year, University_

Satisfied that his code was working the way he wanted it to, Kenma closed his laptop and glanced outside the window. Fresh, fluffy snow covered the ground, looking like clouds ready to be jumped on. He looked back at Kuroo, who was typing away on his laptop, lips downturned in a frown.

“Kuro?”

Kuroo looked up at him and blinked. “Hm?”

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise, and Kenma bit back a smile. “Are you serious?” Kuroo asked, incredulously.

“I won’t ask again,” Kenma said, holding out his hand.

“I have to say yes, then,” Kuroo said. “This is a rare event.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Not as rare as you being quiet and serious for an entire day and not cracking a single stupid joke.”

“Were you worried about me?”

“Of course. It’s pretty normal to worry about people you love.”

“Aww, you love me?”

“Don’t make me reconsider.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
